


next to you

by milfbyers



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: F/F, Maybe Too Soft, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfbyers/pseuds/milfbyers
Summary: mary and marisa have a date night
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

> for anya <3

The bar was crowded. Familiar faces Marisa chose to ignore were turned towards her and Mary as soon as Mary pulled the door open. “Hm,” She mused, taking Mary’s hand in her own before they were lost in the crowd, “So much for date night.”

Mary turned back to her, a look of sympathy was pressed in the crease of her brow and the slight pout on her lip. “We can go somewhere else, dear” She tried, her body now facing Marisa’s and her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. Marisa bit back a snarky remark, one that would make the optimism from Mary’s eyes fade and her hand drop from how gently they were holding onto Marisa (which she tried to hide how much she enjoyed but Mary knew, she always did).

“No, no. This is fine. We just have to get through your fan club first” She teased, motioning toward the gaggle of students making their way to their favorite professor. Mary smiled at Marisa, the one that made Marisa feel like she was standing in a ray of sun, and mouthed a “Thank you” before turning to greet her students.

Marisa moved away from the group, in desperate need for a glass of red in her hand and a pint of beer for Mary in the other. She settled at the bar top, her handbag nestled in her lap where the monkey who was hidden inside was hopefully comfortable. If he wasn’t, Marisa would never hear the end of it from Mary. 

The bartender slid her the glass of wine and glass of beer with a shy smile. Marisa thanked him with a raised hand before she took a sip of her drink. She didn’t need to look to know the person sliding into the chair on her left was Mary. “Sign any autographs, dear?” Mary chuckled at her remark and took a long sip from the glass. “Most of them questioned why you weren’t handing out any signatures,” Mary quipped back. She let her free hand rest on Marisa’s leg. Marisa leaned into Mary’s side, the tension sliding off of her shoulders as she felt Mary press a kiss to her temple.

“Long day?” Mary asked, her eyes searching for any flicker of tension across Marisa’s features. Marisa closed her eyes. “No, I’m fine,” She sighed. Before she could open her eyes again, Mary’s hand was in her hair at the nape of her neck. Marisa leaned back into her touch with a soft smile spreading across her lips. Her lipstick was smudged slightly in the corner of her mouth and Mary lifted a hand to wipe away the stain. 

Mary’s hand dropped from Marisa’s cheek. “Do you want to go home? Maybe you’ll tell me about your day over take out,” Her voice was soft in Marisa’s ear, it left goosebumps down her arms. Marisa met Mary’s eyes and found only safety staring back at her. She found the true definition of the word in Mary’s touch, in the words she said in the early morning just for Marisa to hear, and in the warmth of her gaze when she thought Marisa wasn’t looking. 

“Only if we can order from that Italian place that I like,” She smiled and Mary waved over the bartender to pay the tab. Marisa stood and lifted her bag back on her shoulder, careful to make sure the monkey was pressed comfortably against her side. Mary grabbed Marisa’s hand as they headed towards the door. 

Mary tried again as they walked to the restaurant, “So… was it just a long day? Do we need to grab a bottle of red on the way home?” Marisa chewed at her lip, hoping the lipstick wasn’t staining any of the other edges of her mouth. The invitation to be vulnerable was sealed and addressed to her, sitting in front of her with unconditional patience and understanding. 

She didn’t have to open up yet. Not outside, not in the cold weather that was turning her cheeks red and making her sniffle. Marisa knew Mary would wait until they were curled up on the couch, her bare, cold feet tucked under Mary’s favorite flannel pajama pants. Until her makeup was wiped off (maybe Mary would offer to do it for her, Marisa loved how gently she held her jaw in her fingertips as she moved the warm washcloth over her eyes and cheeks) and until the box of take out was settled in her lap and her glass of wine was full. 

“Yes, dear. I would like that.” The simple term of endearment left a blush on Mary’s cheeks. Marisa smiled to herself as they settled into a comfortable silence. One that only left room for the sound of her heels clicking against the pavement.

Marisa looked over at Mary who was running her hands through her hair, obviously lost in thought. Marisa wanted to ask about her classes, how her research was going, what her lesson plans looked like for the next week and the week after. But she settled for leaning over and kissing Mary’s check, leaving a red stain in her absence. Mary smiled, a big one that left Marisa’s heart pounding a little too fast in her chest. 

Marisa knew the invitation would be there until she was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> marisa saying "mrs. malone" has taken over my gay little brain and i've grown very attached. 
> 
> if you want to talk more maryisa, you can find me on twitter @milfbyers


End file.
